


Soirée de pleine Lune

by RemusMa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animals, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, F/M, Metamorphmagus Harry Potter, Werewolf Harry Potter
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemusMa/pseuds/RemusMa
Summary: L'Ordre du Phénix est reconstitué depuis 5 mois. C'est une nuit de pleine lune. Comme à son habitude, pendant les nuits de pleine lune, Remus s'isole dans un parc ou une forêt pour y passer la nuit en temps que loup-garou. Sauf que cette nuit là, ses habitudes vont changer, tout comme ses décisions quant à ses sentiments par rapport à une certaine personne…
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Kudos: 1





	Soirée de pleine Lune

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, ceci est ma première fanfiction, son histoire m'est apparue comme ça un jour, alors je me suis lancée tant que j'avais de l'inspiration. J'ai choisi d'écrire sur mon deuxième personnage préféré, Remus Lupin, et de Nymphadora Tonks, car j'adore sa personnalité, et ils vont très bien ensemble *-* Voilà, à part ça, les personnages, lieux et tout ce qui vient de l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, je ne fais que m'en servir ^^ bonne lecture (vous pouvez laissez des commentaires si le coeur vous en dit, pour critiquer constructivement, ou pour me donner des idées)

Sa vie est assez ordinaire, bien que malheureuse. Fils au sang-mêlé, aimé de ses parents, Espérence et Lyall Lupin, c’était un garçon qui commençait à manifester ses premiers pouvoirs magiques, mais qui se retrouva au milieu du conflit qui anima son père et le loup-garou de sinistre réputation, Fenrir Greyback. Une nuit, celui-ci, pour punir Lyall, attaqua sauvagement le pauvre enfant, et lui laissa pire qu’une morsure de loup-garou, une marque indélébile. Remus devint une de ses créatures lycanthropes que son père détestait tant.

Ses parents essayèrent des tas de remèdes, bien qu’aucune potion contre la transformation n’existait, et cachèrent Remus chez eux. Remus grandissant, sa puissance une fois en loup-garou augmentait, et il était de plus en plus difficile de le contrôler. Ayant abandonné tout futur avenir et toute scolarité, ses parents lui faisaient cours, et presque jamais Remus ne pouvait sortir, et il n’eut aucun ami. Sa libération fut l’arrivée du professeur Dumbledore, qui l’accepta dans son école de sorcellerie, Poudlard. Ce fut alors un début de renouveau très heureux pour lui, où il se fit des amis: l’arrogant James Potter, le fier Sirius Black, et le timide Peter Pettigrow, qui l’avaient aidé pendant ses douloureuses transformations aux pleines lunes, et été même devenus des animagi, pour pouvoir le soutenir durant ses transformations sans risquer d’être attaqués ni mordus. Mais les années d’après furent plus dures: après avoir obtenu ses ASPIC, il se retrouva longtemps avec des petits emplois à court terme et très mal payé, voyageant tout le temps, car les loups-garou étaient évités et craints par beaucoup de personnes, car ils représentaient une menace à leurs yeux, vis-à-vis de leur transformation mensuelle en bête féroce. Ce fut une 2e fois Dumbledore qui le sortit de sa misère en lui offrant un poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal à Poudlard, où il rencontra Harry, entamant sa 3e année d’étude, qu’il avait vu pour la dernière fois quelques jours avant le décès de ses parents. En leur fils, il retrouva le physique de son père James, de la coupe indomptable à ses lunettes rondes. Mais il avait les yeux émeraudes de sa mère, Lily. Cette même année, il fut aidé par son ancien ennemi, Severus Rogue, qui, à chaque pleine lune, lui fournissait des fioles de potion Tue-loup qu’il confectionnait lui-même, un véritable miracle pour soulager Remus, dont l’esprit grâce à la potion restait lucide pendant la transformation, et qui lui permettait donc de pouvoir contrôler son corps. 2 ans plus tard, il rejoignit l’Ordre du Phénix, à l’annoncement du retour de Voldemort. Il retrouva son dernier vieil ami Sirius, et en rencontra d’autres, comme la jeune et belle Nymphadora Tonks, métamorphomage.Et puis maintenant. La 5e année d’étude à Poudlard de Harry. L’année 1995. 35 ans et l’air vieux et malade. Une nuit de pleine lune en Novembre. La forêt d’Ashdown, étant une réserve naturelle. Un sortilège de Désillusion pour passer inaperçu face aux gardes, un Assurdiato pour ne pas être entendu, et 2.630 hectares pour passer la nuit, encore, seul. Et voilà où Remus Lupin se retrouve. Le dos courbé, vêtu d’un long imperméable couleur chataîgne, avec un chapeau assorti, qui cachait ses courts cheveux bruns parsemés de cheveux blancs, les yeux cernés par la fatigue, et le teint pâle, dont la peau était à plusieurs endroits marqués de longues cicatrices, infligées par lui-même, lors de ses nuits tant redoutées de pleine lune, il est assis sur un tronc que les éléments avaient dû coucher depuis longtemps. Il a prévenu les membres de l’Ordre de son emplacement, afin qu’ils ne s’inquiètent pas trop. Il eut un frisson. L’air de Novembre était froid. Il pensa qu’il aurait dû se couvrir plus, que d’un simple imperméable marron clair sur son pull “A la Weasley” où se retrouvait tricoté un “R” Rouge, sur un fond beige, et que Molly lui avait confectionné pour l’hiver. Mais bon qu’importe, sa fourrure de canidé bien épaisse allait dans quelques minutes remplacer ses vêtements. Il leva la tête en l’air, redoutant la sortie de la pleine Lune, cachée pour l’instant derrière les nuages. Pourquoi le destin avait-il fait de lui une créature dangereuse et évitée de tous? La compassion de sa nouvelle famille, l’Ordre du Phénix quant à son cas lui réchauffa le coeur. Ah, Remus aperçu le 1er rayon de la lune. Il avait bien pris il y a une semaine la potion Tue-loup que continuait à lui fournir Severus.La transformation lui serait déjà moins douloureuse, et il resterait maître de son esprit et de son corps. Maintenant, la Lune éclairait doucement de sa moitié le sorcier. Déjà il ressentait des fourmis dans l’entièreté de son corps. Un craquement retentit à sa droite. Effrayé à l’idée d’avoir été découvert par un des gardes moldus, il se leva et se recula tout en scrutant les buissons à la recherche d’un potentiel individu. Mais il n’y avait personne. “Sûrement un effet de mon imagination, se dit-il, ou alors tout simplement un animal sauvage comme un écureuil”. La Lune maintenant l’éclairait entièrement. La sensation de fourmis ressentie dans l’entièreté de son corps augmenta. Il se dépêcha de se dévêtir entièrement, afin de ne pas mettre en pièce ses vêtements et pouvoir rentrer au quartier général habillé le lendemain, et les cacha dans le buisson le plus proche du vieux tronc mort. Il sentait ses poils se hérisser, et devenir de plus en plus longs et épais. Son nez s’allongea en un museau long et humide, ses dents se transformèrent en longs crocs pointus, qui formaient sa mâchoire puissante. Ses pupilles se rétrécirent, l’iris de son oeil se colora d’un jaune doré qui brillait dans l’obscurité. Remus ne put s’empêcher de sortir un cri de douleur, qui se transforma en une sorte de grognement. Ses oreilles s’allongèrent, ses mains et ses pieds devinrent des pattes pourvues de griffes tranchantes, et une queue bien fournie poussa dans le bas de son dos. Il tomba à quatre pattes. La transformation était terminée. Il resta cinq minutes recroquevillé par terre, en laissant échapper quelques petits couinements de douleur. Quand il se remit à quatre pattes, il fit état de son corps. Il avait tout d’un loup. Sa carrure musclée, des longs poils. Un regard de prédateur, où on pouvait lire quand même une certaine tristesse. Il se secoua, et huma l’air. Ses sens étaient beaucoup plus développés que sous sa forme humaine. A part les différents animaux qui peuplaient le parc, l’odeur des chênes et autres arbres, et l’air frais de la nuit, il ne décelait aucune présence humaine dans les environs. Qu’allait-il faire de la nuit? Il allait profiter de sa pleine conscience pour vagabonder, au pire chasserait-il un lapin ou deux pour de remplir l’estomac. D’un pas assuré, il se mit à déambuler dans l’obscurité. Ses coussinets faisaient craquer les feuilles mortes par terre, tombées cet Automne. Il s’arrêta deux fois pour marquer son territoire afin que d’autres petits prédateurs comme les renards ne viennent l’attaquer. Il s’allongea ensuite sous un sapin, et se mit à se lécher ennuyeusement une patte. Soudain, ses oreilles frémirent. Il redressa la tête et resta silencieux. Puis il se redressa et huma en face de lui. Une odeur inhabituelle, mais qui lui faisait penser à quelque chose lui chatouilla le museau. C’était… un autre loup? Il n’avait donc pas peur de lui? Non… L’odeur était belle et bien celle d’un loup, mais une odeur indéfinissable l’accompagnait. Un deuxième animal inconnu? Bien décidé à aller chasser le ou les individus, il se leva et, l’échine baissée, je dirigea d’un pas léger vers l’odeur qu’il avait senti et qu’il sentait d’ailleurs toujours. En face de lui Remus percevait deux yeux dorés qui brillaient dans le noir. Des yeux comme les siens. Pour s’apprêter à lui faire face, il se gonfla le poitrail, et retroussa les babines en grognant, tout en continuant à avancer, prudemment cependant. Malgré ses tentatives d’intimidations, l’autre créature ne bougeait pas d’un pouce. C’est alors qu’elle s’avança enfin. Remus en resta stupéfait. C’était un beau loup entièrement blanc, avec les yeux bleus ciel. Remus s’arrêta. L’autre loup ne semblait pas agressif. Le voyant immobile, Remus décida de s’approcher pour renifler cet inconnu. Il ouvrit de grands yeux. C’était une louve! Dans ce cas, il n’était pas étonnant qu’elle n’ait pas attaqué un mâle, à part si elle était accompagnée de ses petits, mais on était en hiver, alors que les petits naissent au printemps. La femelle se décida enfin à bouger. Elle avança d’un pas hésitant vers Remus, en tendant le museau. Il s’assis et la laissa le sentir. Elle tourna deux ou 3 fois autour de lui, puis s’assit elle aussi en face de lui. Prenant cela comme une invitation, il se leva et fit le tour de la louve. Après ça, il s’écarta un peu d’elle. Remus, perplexe, pencha la tête sur le côté. Pourquoi la louve restait-elle à le fixer? Pourquoi ne s’en allait-elle pas? Ce n’était pourtant pas la saison des amours. Face au manque de décisions de la femelle, Remus décida de continuer sa marche. Lorsqu’il regarda en arrière, il vit qu’elle le suivait. Quand il s’arrêta, elle continua d’avancer vers lui et s’assied à ses côtés. Timidement, elle fourra son museau dans le poitrail touffu du loup-garou. Pensant qu’elle voulait l’attaquer, le mordre, il sauta en arrière, releva la tête en montrant les crocs. Malgré sa gueule fermée résonnait un grognement grandissant. Le femelle paraissait étonnée, mais aussi terrorisée. La tête basse, les oreilles couchées et la queue entre les pattes, elle était silencieuse. La tension baissa, et Remus osa se rapprocher un petit peu, mais resta tout de même méfiant. “Au moins, je ne me serai pas ennuyé pendant cette transformation”, pensa-t-il. Pour lui montrer sa soumission la plus totale, la louve s’approcha elle aussi de Remus, et s’allongea sur le dos, les pattes repliées sur sur poitrail, une malice toujours mêlé d’une certaine peur dans les yeux. Cette expression le fit sourire intérieurement, car elle lui rappelait Nymphadora… pardon, Tonks, elle n’aime pas son prénom, quand elle se jetait sur un des vieux divans gris-bleus du 12 Square Grimmaurd en rentrant d’une de ses missions. Non, Remus ne devait pas penser à Tonks. Il ne doit pas l’aimer. De toute façon, il était trop vieux, trop malade, pour une si belle jeune femme extravagante comme elle. Elle avait besoin de vivre avec un beau jeune homme, surtout pas avec un loup-garou. Et pourtant elle insistait. Elle voulait le faire craquer… Mais qui, “elle”? Tonks? Selon Remus, c’était le louve qui essayait de le séduire. Mais de la même manière que Tonks… Cela perturbait le loup. La louve remuait la queue, lui tournait autour comme s’ils avaient été amis depuis longtemps, elle se frottait à lui, et posait sa tête contre ses côtes. Cette manière d’agir en sa présence… “Tonks?!”, pensa Remus, car seul un sonore aboiement sortit de sa gueule. La louve sursauta par ce bruit inattendu, et leva les yeux vers Remus. Tout à coup, aussi improbable que ça pouvait être, la louve ouvrit la gueule, et et prononça d’une voix claire et féminine: “Tu as deviné que c’était moi? Je n’ai rien compris à ton aboiement mais ton air ahuri me confirmes que tu m’as reconnue”, dit-elle en rigolant. Remus fut d’abord content de la voir, donc remua la queue un bref instant avant de froncer le nez et pointer ses oreilles en avant avec un petit aire de mécontentement. “Quoi, tu n’es pas content parce que je t’ai suivi?”, dit-elle avec un sourire. “je m'inquiètais simplement pour toi”, fit-elle plus sérieusement. “Je n’ai toujours pas tellement confiance en ce Severus Rogue, même si il te confectionne la potion pour tes transformations. Il a toujours un air désagréable et te regarde parfois d’un oeil noir, avec Sirius”. “Pour son caractère de Strangulot, elle n’a pas tort”, pensa Remus, mais il fit un mouvement exaspéré de la tête gentiment pour lui faire remarquer son jugement. “Mais bon, si tu es sûr de sa personne, je te crois, dit-elle, mais il n’empêche que je ne suis pas sûre de devenir meilleure amie avec lui”, ajouta-t-elle ironiquement. Si Remus avait été sous sa forme humaine, on aurait bien pu le voir rougir. Nymphadora s’inquiétait pour lui. Elle avait utilisé ses capacités de métamorphomage et l’avait suivi jusqu’ici pour vérifier que tout aille bien. La voix de Tonks le fit sortir de sa rêverie. “Quand j’y pense, tu as une belle fourrure”, dit-elle avant de fourrer son museau dedans. Remus était figé. Jamais Tonks ne s’était montré si proche de lui jusqu’à maintenant, peut-être la présence continuelle de combattants de l’Ordre dans la vieille demeure des Black la dérangeait. Voyant que Remus paraissait gêné, elle se redressa et lui proposa: “ça te dit qu’on aille se balader un peu?”. Il acquiesça, et se releva, et s’ébroua. Elle se mit à côté de lui, et ils s’engagèrent sur un chemin. Remus remarqua que la louve était un peu plus petite que lui, tout comme Nymphadora était dans la réalité. La voix de celle-ci le fit sortir de ses pensées: “Je peux te poser une question?”, demanda-t-elle. Remus bougea la tête de haut en bas. “Tes transformations sont-elles autant douloureuses?”. Non, elles l’étaient un peu moins, grâce à la potion. Ils fit donc un geste de négation de la tête. “Tant mieux”, souria-t-elle. Remus réfléchit: que faire maintenant? Il pourrait s’asseoir et ne rien faire, comme lors de toutes ses pleines lunes, mais Tonks risquerait fortement de s’ennuyer. Et si il lui proposait de manger quelque chose? Bon, ça ne serait pas de la haute gastronomie, mais peut-être qu’un lapin lui plairait. “Un dîner romantique sous la lune”, pensa-t-il ironiquement. Romantique? Avait-il besoin d’être romantique? Oh oui il l’aimait beaucoup, mais avait peur de leur futur. Mais pourquoi ne pas en profiter tant qu’ils sont toujours en vie?, se demanda-t-il tristement. Oui, il fallait tous qu’ils profitent, avant qu’une nouvelle guerre éclate. Maintenant que Voldemort était de retour, elle ne saurait que tarder. Même si le mage noir ne s’était pas encore montré, il agissait activement par le biais des Mangemorts, dissimulés au sein du Ministère. Le fait que son pouvoir était toujours aussi puissant malgré son absence le rendait encore plus terrifiant, car une grande majorité de sorciers, dont le Ministre Cornelius Fudge, ne croyaient pas en sa “résurrection”. “Bon, pensons à autre chose”, se dit-il. Il interpella Tonks d’un petit aboiement. Quand elle le regarda, il lui fit comprendre son intention en ouvrant la gueule et en se léchant les babines. “Tu voudrais manger?”, essaya-t-elle de comprendre. Il acquiesça. “Oh, tu voudrais m’apprendre à chasser?”, demanda-t-elle joyeusement en battant l’air de sa queue. Amusé par son air d’enfant surexcité, il sourit et accepta. Puis il fit un signe indiquant de le suivre. Au bout d’une dizaine de minutes, il sentit l’odeur d’un écureuil. Il s’arrêta et se tourna vers Tonks, puis leva le, museau pour lui faire comprendre. “Ah, tu sens quelque chose?”. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les odeurs environnantes. Puis elle rouvrit les paupières. “Je crois que je le sens aussi. Je peux essayer?”. Remus se mit derrière la louve et s’assied. Nymphadora se mit alors à suivre l’odeur, Lupin marchant derrière elle. Vu le bruit qu’elle faisait en marchant, elle risquerait de le faire fuir. Soudainement, elle s’arrêta. Remus remarqua l’écureuil, qui fouillait dans le sol, au pied d’un arbre. Remus se tapit dans les buissons, et la regarda faire. Puis Tonks se mit à courir tête baissée vers le petit animal, qui, comprenant le danger, monta se réfugier dans les hautes branches de l’arbre. “Ah, bon et bien je l’ai raté”; rigola Tonks. Remus sourit à la maladresse de la jeune sorcière. Il lui fit signe, et elle le suivit. Il finit par flairer un lièvre. Il s'aplatit dans le sol, et avança d’un pas léger et silencieux. Lorsqu’il aperçut sa proie, il demanda d’un signe à Tonks de ne plus bouger. Il avançait aussi lentement et silencieusement qu’il pouvait, le regard braqué sur le lièvre. D’un coup, de ses pattes musclées, il se propulsa et atterrit sur l’animal, qui surprit se mit à pousser de petits cris aigus quand Remus mit se refermer sa puissante mâchoire sur le cou du lièvre, en bloquant la trachée. Sa nuque fut brisée sur le coup. Peu de temps après, la proie cessa de se débattre. Nymphadora vînt le retrouver en le félicitant. Content de lui, il remua la queue. Ils sortirent du bois, et se posèrent à l’entrée de celle-ci, au bord d’une petite clairière bien plus éclairée par la Lune, que leur terrain de chasse. Il regarda Tonks commencer avec hésitation à décortiquer avec ses canines les bouts de viande. Remus l’aida, et, habitué à manger des animaux lors de ses transformations, s’occupa des morceaux moins envieux par leur apparence. Une fois leur petit repas terminé, ils se nettoyèrent le museau et les pattes, et s’allongèrent dans l’herbe. “Alors c’est ça, être un loup”, finit par dire Tonks. C’est un superbe animal, mais tu dois te sentir seul une fois par mois… Je n’ose pas imaginer comment c’était quand tu n’avais pas la potion…”. Elle le regarda avec compassion. Lui baissa la tête, et se lécha les coussinets, pour ne pas montrer son air gêné. Quand elle le regardait avec ses beaux yeux inquiets pleins d’amour, il se sentait toute chose, sa respiration s’accélèrait. “Elle est vraiment mignonne”, pensa-t-il. “Si toutes ces batailles prennent fin un jour et que Voldemort est détruit, peut-être prendrais-je tout mon temps pour l’aimer comme elle le mérite”, se dit-il. Remus se roula sur le dos, les pattes repliés sur son poitrail, et contempla les étoiles. Il s’attendait à ce que Tonks fasse la même chose, mais elle lui sauta dessus avec force et roula avec lui sur quelques mètres. Surpris, Remus s’assied, et comprenant qu’elle voulait jouer plia les antérieurs, et fit mine de montrer les crocs. Nymphadora fit de même, et s’élança. Au moment où elle allait sauter, Le loup-garou fit un bond de côté. Profitant de la chute de la louve, il se retourna et lui sauta dessus, puis toucha son cou du bout des crocs. Quand elle se détendit et arrêta de bouger, il sut qu’il avait gagné la bataille. Il se releva alors et se secoua, pendant que Nymphadora, un peu vexée de sa rapide défaite, sautillait sur place pour s’entraîner. “Tu es plus puissant et plus âgé que moi, c’est normal que tu aies gagné”, se résigna-t-elle. Remus sourit. Il s’approcha et lui mit un coup de langue sur le crâne. “Tu fais ça pour t’excuser?, rigola-t-elle. Si tu crois que ça va marcher avec moi et bien tu as complètement raison”. Puis elle le regarda d’un air tendre. “Ca te va si l’on se repose maintenant?, demanda-t-elle. Les métamorphoses sont un peu épuisantes, et nous nous sommes beaucoup dépensés”. Sur ses paroles, elle s’allongea par terre, et posa la tête sur ses pattes. Remus la contourna, et s’allongea tout contre elle. Il lui lissa quelques fois le dos à grands coups de langues affectifs, puis posa sa tête dessus. Quoi de mieux pour passer une énième nuit dans la peau d’un loup qu’avec Nymphadora, celle qu’il aimait… Les heures passèrent ainsi, sans que ni l’un ni l’autre ne bouge. Ils s’étaient même endormis. Quand Remus ouvrit les yeux, la lune, encore éclatante qui contrastait avec la couleur marine du ciel, malgré que celui-ci commençait déjà à avoir les couleurs de l’aube, lui fit savoir qu’il devait être près de six heure. Il réveilla doucement Nymphadora, et elle le suivit jusqu’à l’arbre où il s’était transformé hier. Pendant qu’elle attendait près de l’entrée du parc cachée dans un buisson, Remus lui attendait que la Lune disparaisse. Quand il eut enfin retrouvé son apparence humaine, il fouilla dans le buisson où il avait caché ses affaires et se revêtit. Tandis qu’il marchait dans la semi-obscurité, il se remémora la nuit passée. Ce fut sa meilleure nuit en sous forme de loup-garou, se dit-il. Il retrouva Nymphadora qui l’attendait cette fois sous sa vraie forme aussi, et ils s’accueillirent d’un sourire. “Alors, bien dormi?”, demanda Remus. “Très bien, la fourrure isole parfaitement du froid, c’est vraiment génial”. “Tant mieux..., dit-il, … et j’ai passé un très bon moment en ta compagnie, c’était très gentil à toi d’être venue. Même si tu aurais du ne pas venir, c’est dangereux en ce moment tu le sais”, ajouta-il gentiment. “Je sais, c’est aussi pour ça que je suis venue aussi. Que tu ne sois pas seul si ce satané Greyback traînait dans les passages, il est déjà obsédé par la chaire humaine sous sa forme normale, mais alors sous sa forme de loup-garou… mais j’ai aussi passé une très bonne nuit, on s’est bien amusés, juste tous les deux…. et tu m’as appris à chasser!”, ajouta-t-elle pour cacher sa timidité. “Oui. On ferait mieux de rentrer, avant que les autres ne s’inquiètent quand ils se réveilleront, surtout pour toi, car tu n’étais pas censée sortir, la taquina-t-il.Tu es venue en balai?” “Non j’ai transplané, c’est plus rapide”. “Et bien rentrons ensemble”, proposa Lupin en tendant son bras à Nymphadora. “Avec plaisir”, répondit Tonks. Un “pop” sonore retentit quand les deux sorciers transplanèrent pour se rendre au 12 Square Grimmaurd, main dans la main.


End file.
